


Ferret Bueller's Day Off

by AVPDSylvesterDodd (ConvenienceStoreMusical)



Series: A Month of Scorpion Drabbles [22]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenienceStoreMusical/pseuds/AVPDSylvesterDodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just after Once Bitten, Twice Dead.<br/>Much like his namesake, Ferret Bueller gets into a fair amount of shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ferret Bueller's Day Off

When Walter had first adopted Ferret Bueller into the team, everyone underestimated just how sneaky he was. No one knew much about ferret care. They just accepted that he enjoyed getting into tight spaces and destroying rolls of toilet paper.

Eventually things went missing. Toby's hat went missing the minute he set it down. A few nuts and bolts from Happy's toolbox. A scarf Paige had left over. USB drives, pencils, and Ralph's homework all vanished. It wouldn't be until a week later they would find the ferret, stowed behind the couch and nestled in Toby's hat and its treasures.

**Author's Note:**

> I've not seen _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_ and all I know is it's a hit classic of some sort.


End file.
